Stay with me
by If-there-was-any-other-way
Summary: Oneshot. Set in 2x10. Emma and Regina are already together at that point, but are hiding it. Emma invited Regina to the dinner party like she did in the show.


Emma invited her. She actually invited her to the dinner party to celebrate that Snow White and her were back from their world. She didn't want to come at first but Emma insisted.

''_Come on Regina! It will be fun, everyone will be there.''_

_Regina laughed sarcastically. ''Fun? Yeah sure, why shouldn't I go celebrate with people who hate me? I mean, it will be amazing.'' She rolled her eyes. ''No one wants me there Emma, you know it as much as I do.''_

''_You helped me and Snow to come back. I'm sure, even though you're not her favorite person, she's grateful for that.'' Emma smiled sweetly and took Regina's hand. ''And even if she wouldn't want you there, I want you there. Please say yes...'' _

_Regina just couldn't resist when Emma begged her, she didn't do it often, so she enjoyed when she did. ''Ugh, ok yes, I will go. On one condition.''_

''_Anything you want.''_

''_You tell your mother to keep her comments to herself tonight.'' _

''_I will, babe.'' Emma leaned it and gave a sweet peck on her girlfriend's lips. ''Will you make your lasagna? You know how much I love it.'' She smiled like a child._

''_I will. I'll see you there tonight ok?''_

_Emma stood up to leave but kissed Regina one more time. ''Yes, see you there. I love you, Regina Mills.''_

''_And I love you, my savior.''_

Regina was happy she got to see Henry and spend time with him, but now he seemed only to have eyes and ears for Emma, which she didn't blame him for, but she wished he would have stayed with her a little bit longer. She was sitting in a booth, alone. Emma checked on her every few minutes but she was now so into a conversation with their son and Regina just couldn't stand being there, alone, anymore. If she were to be alone she preferred to be home to do so. She stood up and left, thinking Emma wouldn't have noticed. Once outside, she heard the door open being her.

''Archie made a cake... You don't want to stay for a piece?''

Shoot. She thought she could get away with leaving without saying goodbye. ''I'm fine, thank you.''

Emma looked at her for a few seconds before talking again. ''Regina... Stay. Please.''

''I have a headache. I'd prefer going home.''

She lied. Truth was, yes she didn't want to be there anymore, but her secret relationship with Emma was just so complicated and she didn't know how to deal with it. When Emma was trapped in the other world, Regina didn't know how to act around Henry or around David. She was so scared Emma would never come back, but she could never admit that to anyone. Her love for the sheriff was surreal and she felt like it was best for her not to commit too much because, even though she now knew it wasn't true, she's been raised to know that love is weakness. She'd lost her first love and there was no way she could lose Emma. She just couldn't.

''I'll walk you home, if you want.''

''It's fine Emma, you have plenty of people in there who will ask their selves where you have gone.''

''Yes, but if I leave you here, to walk home alone, I'll be the one to ask myself where you have gone.''

''You just said it, I will go home.'' Regina smiled a bit.

''But will you?''

''What do you mean?''

''Home is here, Regina. With me, with Henry. We love you so much. We are family. We are home and we will always be.''

''Just how serious are you about this relationship, Miss Swan?''

''Look, Regina...'' She rubbed her hands together, in nervousness. ''I don't know. I don't know what we are or what we will be. But all I know is that I love you, and you make me happy and all giddy inside. Whenever you're around I lose all control on myself. We have been together... kind of...'' She lets out a nervous laugh. ''... for almost 3 months now and coming back in Storybrooke made me realize that I don't care what people will say or do. All I want is you.''

Regina sighed, searching for what to say in the mess that was her head at the moment. She had told herself she could run and there wouldn't be any consequences but now... She just didn't know what to do. Her head or her heart. ''Emma... I..''

''I know it's scary, ok. I get it. And knowing what you've been through, it must be fucking scary to have someone to tell you they feel like that about you. But I don't want you to run, please. Please don't run, please stay. And by stay I don't mean only here, tonight. I mean stay with me, because I love you and I know you love me too and it would be pretty shitty to ruin love, huh?''

Regina finally lets out a laugh.

''Does that mean you will stay?''

The brunette reaches for her girlfriend's hand. ''Yes. Yes I will stay. And not only tonight.''

''Sounds pretty good to me.'' The younger woman laughed and leaned it for a passionate kiss.

They stayed outside, kissing for a few minutes.

''Shall we go back?''

''We shall, my queen.''

Regina squeezed Emma hand before letting her grip on her go, but Emma didn't.

''What are you doing?''

''I told you, I don't care what anyone says or does.'' She kissed the brunette's cheek and they made their way back inside.

It felt so right to both of them to be together, right at the moment. And forever too.


End file.
